batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gregg Edwards
Gregg Edwards was the resident doctor at the Pineview Institute. He walked a fine line between professional curiosity and personal investment in his patients’ lives. Biography Season 4 As Norma was leaving the Pineview Institute after attempting to get Norman some help, she met Dr. Edwards and they chatted about Norman. He gave her his card and told her to call his secretary, but Norma attempted to charm him and he admitted he was gay. However, he told her they would talk again. (A Danger to Himself and Others) During his therapy sessions with Norman, Dr. Edwards asked him about his history and his relationship with Norma. At first, Norman blamed her for him being there but later stated that she was the most wonderful mother in the world. After being locked in solitary confinement following Norma's visit, Norman told Dr. Edwards that his mother was really the one who was insane and when the latter responded that such an accusation could be reported to the police, Norman said he knew. ('Til Death Do You Part) When Norman said that he and Norma have a close mother-son bond, Dr. Edwards was suspicious as Norman explained that the reason for their closeness ws because of his father's death and they only had each other after that. Dr. Edwards realized that Norman's problem was Norma. Later, he received a call from the police telling him that Norman's accusations were not grounded in reality and he said that Norman admitted the truth. When Norman met again with Dr. Edwards, he told him how he was being helpful in group and was in a good mood as Norma came to see him. Dr. Edwards gently asked if it was possible he imagined his mother being there but Norman was adamant that the encounter was real. Dr. Edwards said that he knew that Norman called Norma when he asked to call Emma and that he received an e-mail with the visitor log every day but Norma's name wasn't on it. Norman got upset and believed Dr. Edwards was checking up on him. He freaked out and tried to leave until Dr. Edwards managed to calm him down so they could finish their session. When Dr. Edwards questioned him again, he realized that Norman had slipped into his "Mother" persona and that "she" thought that Norman was "a weak boy who is easy to take advantage of". (Refraction) In another therapy session, Dr. Edwards asked Norman if he was familiar with Dissociative Identity Disorder, but Norman wasn't. Dr. Edwards explained that when a child suffered trauma they would go into themselves as a way of coping. (The Vault) After Norman learned that Norma and Romero had married, he told people that he would be leaving Pineview and although Dr. Edwards tried to stop him, he eventually gave in and said he would sign the release papers on condition that they continue to meet three times a week, which Norman agreed to. (There's No Place Like Home) The day after turning the ax on Romero, Norman met with Dr. Edwards and ranted that Romero wanted him committed so that he could have Norma all to himself. (Forever) Season 5 While Norman was in town he encountered Dr. Edwards and joined him for a coffee. Norman apologized for stopping their therapy sessions and Dr. Edwards was aware that he was no longer taking his medication since he had not been notified for a prescription in a year and a half. Although Norman lied about Norma's death, he reminded Norman that he saw things that were not really there. (Dreams Die First) While Dylan was picking up a prescription for Norman at the pharmacy, a pharmacist informed him that she had just gotten off the phone with Pineview and that Dr. Edwards has been missing over a year and was presumed dead, leading Dylan to believe that Norman was hallucinating when they met in town a few days earlier. (Inseparable) Notes * Although his fate is never officially confirmed onscreen, it is assumed by the end of the series that he may indeed be dead at the hands of Norman Bates since the latter had been reading a newspaper earlier in Season 5 that bore a headline mentioning that citizens had raised concerns over Pineview's security and in Season 4 "Mother" had expressed concerns over Norman revealing too much about his past in his therapy sessions. Following the series finale, Carlton Cuse confirmed on Twitter that he was indeed dead.Carlton Cuse on Twitter. Twitter.com. April 25, 2017. *Kerry Ehrin confirmed in an interview that they had written a scene of him calling to the Bates house to check on Norman following Norma's death but it was never shot as it did not fit in with the rest of the episode.‘Bates Motel’ Season 5 Spoilers: Norman Reunites With Dr. Edwards In Episode 5 Trailer. ibtimes.com. March 14, 2017. References Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters